1. Field
This invention pertains to plumbing test systems and methods. In particular it pertains to an improved test plug covering the opening of a test plug opening adapted to removably secure inflatable test balls thereto for inflation therein for water column pressure testing, and deflation for release of the water before removal of the test plug and test ball from the plumbing system.
2. State of the Art
A number of inflatable test balls are known, such as Condon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,019 dated Jul. 17, 1984, which has a stop cap at the end of the inflation hose to prevent the device from being flushed or sucked down the sewer connection pipe (Col. 6, lines 5–15). This device is particularly suited for positioning an inflatable test ball in a desired position within a pipe system before inflating. Other test plug assemblies are: Roberson, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,861 dated Apr. 21, 1987; Mathison et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,841 dated Oct. 11, 1994; Lane, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,603 B2 dated Jan. 7, 2003; Collins, U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,937 dated Jun. 30, 1998; Mankins, U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,823 B1 dated May 20, 1993; Mankins, U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,118B1 dated May 21, 2002; Tash, U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,935 B1 dated Sep. 18, 2001; Hooper et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,286 dated Sep. 12, 2000; and McKinnon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,858 dated Sep. 2, 1986. These test plug assemblies have various advantages and disadvantages.
The present invention is designed for usage with an inflatable test ball system attached to an air hose for positioning within a desired section of a pipe. It provides a test plug system, which prevents water damage from accidental release of water pressure columns leaking through a test plug when the test ball is deflated or gives way.